


Two Brothers

by Dawnyzza



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnyzza/pseuds/Dawnyzza
Summary: "One clad in golden rays, the other cloaked in darkness.One crown prince, the other the second son.One to be trusted, the other to be distrusted."





	Two Brothers

One clad in golden rays, the other cloaked in darkness.

One crown prince, the other the second son.

One to be trusted, the other to be distrusted.

One berserker on the battlefield, the other a strategist.

One bringer of peace, one bringer of chaos.

One god of thunder, one god of mischief.

One god of fertility, one god of chaos.

One noticed, one unnoticed.

One red and silver, one green and gold.

One celebrated, one chastised.

One bloodheir, one adopted.

Both raised as brothers from infancy by the same parents.

One older, one younger.

One raised for the throne, one never interested in it.

One mighty, one wishing to be equal.

One saved, one fallen.

One in love, one tortured.

One sane, one twisted.

One hero, one villain.


End file.
